Child of Fire
by CherryWoodViolin
Summary: Rei is pregnant, and it's all because of a dream. But is the dream somehow related to something, and what of the new threats, and allies, the senshi recieve in order to protect the coming kid...COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Child of Fire  
  
Hello! Can you guess from the title what this may be about? It's part of a series, Rei being the first. Well, hope you like it! Insert usual disclaimers here: I dun own Sailor Moon!  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~^_^~~~~ ~Rei's POV~ I haven't gotten any sleep in days. It's pure torture. I only hope nothing is wrong. I keep having strange visions of something, but I can't figure it out. This isn't working. I wish Yuuichirou were here now. I'm worried about what happened a few days ago. Yuuichirou and I were at a club, and we got all hyped up and things. We didn't get drunk or anything, just over-excited. Then, we got back to Yuuichirou's place, and then, well. we started kissing and then we were holding each other, then. well, I think you get the idea. The next thing I knew we were in the same bed together huddled up close to stay warm. It was pretty scary trying to explain things to Ojo-chan. Everyone was so freaked out. I haven't told the senshi yet; I can't even imagine how shocked they'll be. They still think of me as the perfect Sailor Mars who would never do anything like losing my virginity to a crazy idiot who works at my temple. The scouts would go crazy. What if I get pregnant? What if we have to fight? What will I do? How would Ojo-chan react? How would Yuuichirou react? The possibilities are endless as to what trouble there would be. It wouldn't be right. Besides, Small Lady would have said something, wouldn't she? It's just too scary. This feeling is driving me crazy. I have to know what that dream was about. I better go see if the great fire can help.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Yuuichirou~  
  
I'm so worried about Rei, about that night I hope nothing bad happens. I wish I could hold Rei, and kiss her and tell her I love her to the ends of the earth. I want to hold her; I need to know that she's okay. I better go make sure that she's okay. It's been a few days since we've seen each other. I think I'll go see her.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
"Sun, moon, earth, stars. Sun, moon, earth, stars. Sun, moon, earth, stars." I can't get anything out of this dream. Show me what this dream means.  
  
"Sun, moon, earth, stars. Sun, moon, earth, stars. Sun, moon, earth-" Oh my god! No. It can't be. I'm pregnant. This can't be happening. I have to tell Yuuichirou.  
  
"I have to tell him. Kami-sama! I can't believe this!" I shouted as hot tears threatened to fall. I grabbed my coat and started to leave, when I rammed right into someone.  
  
"Rei! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yuuichirou!" I threw my arms around him and let the tears fall.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Yuuichirou asked as he gently pulled my hair away from my face. ~Rei~  
  
"I'm pregnant. I had a dream and the Great fire told me what it was about. I'm pregnant Yuuichirou." I cried.  
  
Yuuichirou sighed and held me close as he kissed my tears away.  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
Kami-sama! I can't believe it! How could I let myself do this to her? Rei deserves better than this. I don't believe what I've done to her. Rei deserves so much better than this.  
  
~~~~~ Well, hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!  
  
~Kitty-chan^_^ 


	2. Chapter One

Hi there! Me again. Well, I don't have anything to say. I'll save the notes and everything for the end.  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Ami~  
  
This couldn't be right, but oh well. We'd find out soon enough.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked tentatively.  
  
Rei shot me a dirty look.  
  
"Has the Fire ever been wrong?" She retorted.  
  
She had her point. When had it been wrong? I couldn't recollect. I hate when she's right about stuff like this. I really hate it.  
  
"I still want you to take a test." I said.  
  
"Alright I will. Don't worry. I'll have a home test and a doctor's test." she assured me.  
  
Why didn't I believe her?  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
It had been two weeks since I had been due for my period. I was almost a month now. I haven't told the senshi or Yuuichirou. How could I? Worst of all, how could I tell Grampa? What would he do? What would happen to me? Not to mention the senshi role thing. How would I be Sailor Mars with a baby to carry around? I could picture the chaos right now. It would be pure torture. Not that everything wouldn't be torture as it is. How come Chibiusa never mentioned her though? Did they not meet each other in the future? Did she die? What happened? I'm so worried. Yet I haven't even manage to tell anyone. Well, now is the time. I called Usagi earlier and we'll have a meeting today. It's the summer break for school. If only time would stop until the beginning of college. I'm only eighteen years old. I wish this had never happened. I looked around and saw Yuuichirou watching me from over by the temple. I looked back and saw the senshi running up. Everyone except Puu was there. Not that she comes around unless there's a dead emergency. Okay, nevermind. There's Puu. I began to feel weaker as the days wore on. Now I'm not sure I can fight. If I still can, I won't be able to fight long. That I know for sure. Usagi ran up and hugged me. I haven't been out since I found out. I'm sure she was glad to see me. I hugged all the other senshi and Puu held me for a moment.  
  
"It's alright. Be strong Sailor Mars." She whispered.  
  
I nodded at her and led everyone to a private room. Away from even Yuuichirou. Tears stung my eyes and the instant we entered the room I dissolved into tears. Puu caught me before I fell and held me as everyone crowded around.  
  
"Sit down, she'll be alright. Just give her some space please." Puu directed gently.  
  
Everyone sat down and I sat between Usagi and Hotaru. Setsuna stood across from me. I had a feeling Hotaru knew as well.  
  
"You guys. I've been meaning to tell you this for quite some time now. I finally decided that today was the day. I'm pregnant."  
  
Makoto immediately ran to my side and held me. Usagi sighed and pulled Chibiusa close to her. Minako and Ami walked over, and Ami began to run her fingers through my hair. Puu ushered out all the outers, Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibiusa saying they would have their turn. I sat there crying with fellow senshi that I've been with since the beginning. Who've been there through thick and thin, and I cried. I'm pretty sure they were crying too. After all, Sailor Mars, their fire girl, was pregnant and most likely couldn't fight. Luna, Artemis, and Diana tried to come in, but they too were ushered back out.  
  
"Don't worry Rei-chan. We're here for you. We'll be here for everything. That's a promise." Ami said.  
  
I knew it. Every single one of them had blurry eyes. I think Ami was the worst one though. Minako was trying to bring out her strong self, but it wasn't working. Makoto was just holding me and crying. I finally relaxed for a little and the group walked out. Luna, Artemis, and Diana all changed into human form, running towards me. Luna reached me first as she began crying her eyes out.  
  
"We're so sorry Rei-chan. We should have protected you better. We could have trained you better. Forgive me Rei-chan." Luna begged.  
  
"It's alright. You did what you could when you were supposed to. There's nothing you could have done." I said.  
  
Artemis put an arm around me and Diana hugged my waist. We cried and promised and forgave for about Five to ten minutes, then they left and the outers came in. Michiru stroked my hair and assured me that everything would be all right and that she would help me with anything. Haruka promised that she'd protect me whenever I needed it. Hotaru said that she'd be there when I needed a friend, and Puu said she'd come back in the end. As soon as they left Mamoru and Chibiusa walked in. Well, really, Mamoru walked in, Chibiusa ran in. We cried, made more and more promises of being there and protecting me, and cried some more. Mamoru stood there in silence and held me. Then Usagi ran in. I leapt up and ran to her, meeting halfway.  
  
"Rei-chan I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I didn't want this to happen. No one wanted this to happen. I wish you didn't have to go through this. It should be me dealing with all the pain and suffering, not you. I promise I'll help you any way I can. I don't care what the others have promised you I'll do everything and more. If you get kicked out you can move in. If you need help with school I'll be there. If you just want someone to hug you or hold you or to cry with I'm always here. I'll protect you when we're fighting. I won't let anyone hurt you or the baby. I swear." Usagi cried.  
  
I nodded and stood holding Usagi and crying. We sat there for what seemed like hours when we finally stopped. Usagi left and Puu walked in again. We sat down on the bed and she put a hand on mine.  
  
"You're feeling weak am I right?" She asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Don't think you can fight? Wondering how we'll go without you if a new enemy comes long? Wondering if you can do this?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Most of all, I bet you're wondering why this was never mentioned."  
  
I looked at Puu with worry. She smiled at me.  
  
"Don't fret or worry about this. Everything will be fine. All of us will help you no matter the outcomes. You can do this, and don't worry. This baby will live. I know it will. Time will guard it and so won't we." Puu promised.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks Puu. You don't know how much this means to me." I said, then I hugged her.  
  
"I have a feeling that I do. If you have any questions that you don't think anyone can answer, just ask me. Time will tell." Puu said, then she stood up and walked out.  
  
Yuuichirou walked in.  
  
"Did they tell you?"  
  
"Usagi did."  
  
At that instant my communicator beeped and Makoto ran in.  
  
"Can you make it?" she asked.  
  
I stood up and grabbed my wand.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I ran out as fast as I could. Yuuichirou grabbed me.  
  
"Let go Yuuichirou. I have to. Quit being a bakayarou. I need to protect Earth." I said flatly.  
  
"You're too weak. I don't want you going anywhere."  
  
"Yuuichirou, I'm Sailor Mars. Now let go I have to fight. I need to protect the peace of this place." I said in a low voice.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Follow me then."  
  
Yuuichirou released me and followed me like a stupid little puppy.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Haruka~  
  
I looked back to make sure Mars was still with us. She was luckily. What the hell was Yuuichirou doing though? One thing was certain, that kisamara was up to something. I looked back at the seven massive youmas standing before us. This should be easy.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Well, they looked massive, but they were pretty weak. Wait, what the? The remains of the youma simply reincarnated into two youmas. Shimatta. This was going great.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
Ouch. Bye-bye youmas. That killed it off pretty quick without any reincarnations. Unfortunately Mars got kinda weak there. She blasted the next two and they went down. Only four were left. Mercury smiled and froze the next two. Sailor Moon eliminated them. Now only two remained. The largest of them destroyed his comrade.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
"Now to destroy you all." The youma growled.  
  
I was beginning to dislike this youma. He had been giving me dirty looks from the beginning.  
  
"Sorry pal, you'll have to deal with me first." I shouted.  
  
The youma looked at me, then at Yuuichirou. I looked at Yuuichirou with total determination. He was getting in the way and I was going to stop him.  
  
~~~^_~~~~ ~Yuuichirou~  
  
I looked at Rei; well really, Sailor Mars with total amazement. There was a new fire in her eyes. I had never seen it before. Maybe she was the legendary Princess of Mars. She ran over and shoved me back into the woods.  
  
"I suggest you stay here if you want to avoid trouble." She warned.  
  
I nodded and kissed her gently. She sighed and ran back.  
  
~~~-_-~~~ ~?!?~  
  
"If he lays one more hand on her..." I growled.  
  
That Bakayarou had no right laying his hands or anything on Rei. She had been mine much longer than she had been his. Now they were about to find out the truth about Sakura. After all, she would be mine also.  
  
~~~-_o~~~ ~Rei~  
  
I was about to attack the youma when he blasted me into a nearby tree. Ouch. As if I wasn't weak enough. Sailor Moon started to run over to me when the youma blasted her down twice as hard. The youma then proceeded to blast everyone down until they fainted. Then something I would never expect happened. Jadeite appeared.  
  
"Oh great, first the fricking youma knocks me down then you come along. What next?" I groaned.  
  
Jadeite looked at me then glared at the youma.  
  
"I thought I gave strict orders not to hurt her. Did that not go through your thick head you damn youma? I told you and I quote 'You can hurt any of the others you want except for Sailor Mars.' Yet, despite my clear instructions, you disobey me." He yelled.  
  
"That's Super Sailor Mars though."  
  
"THEY'RE THE SAME GOD DAMN PERSON!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"  
  
"WHY YOU..."  
  
"THAT'S LADY MARS TO THE BOTH OF YOU NOW SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GIVE ME A FRICKING HEADACHE!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
  
"Well, she does pay attention. At least you didn't kill her." Jadeite grumbled.  
  
"You don't have anything to do with me. You're the enemy. Now get the hell out of here before I beat the shimatta out of you." I warned.  
  
Jadeite just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Try me. I could destroy you in an instant." Jadeite said.  
  
I stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot ass hole."  
  
Jadeite nodded to the youma who then blasted me down. I groaned, then looked at Jadeite and stood up.  
  
"Try again. It didn't work. This time maybe you should hit me Jadeite." I hissed.  
  
Jadeite simply let the youma blast me again. I dropped to my knees in pain. I looked up and Jadeite walked over as I got on my feet. He tilted my head up until I was at eye level.  
  
"Why would I do that to our daughter?"  
  
~~~0_0~~~  
  
Well, it looks like we have a dilemma. ^_^ Don't you just hate being left there with a hanger???? We all do. E-mail me with your comments please or post a review!  
  
Kitty-chan ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Two

Child of Fire  
  
Hello! It's me again! Luckily I could get this in before chaos --- I mean, school started again. Well, hope you like this so far.  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I did not sleep with you! I do believe you should explain this, Jadeite." I commanded.  
  
Jadeite smiled coolly.  
  
"Sure we didn't sleep together. At least, not in reality. Ever think of what happens when dreams come true? You'll find out when I come and get you in nine days. Good-bye Rei-chan." Jadeite said, then he disappeared.  
  
"Okay Rei, you seemed to know him. Now who the hell was that?" Yuuichirou asked as he came to his senses.  
  
All I could do was stand there. Frozen with fear and aching. I don't know what hurt worse, the pain surging through my body, or the look that Jadeite gave me before he left. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked to see Usagi standing beside me.  
  
"Who was it Rei-chan? I heard everything, but my vision was blurred, so I couldn't see." Usagi whispered.  
  
I shook my head as hot tears filled my eyes.  
  
"It was Jadeite." I whispered as a single tear made it's way down my face.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Ami~  
  
I couldn't see strait. My head was spinning and it felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen on top of me. I saw three figures standing and tried to get up. I only fell strait back down. One of the figures walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the figure and vaguely noticed the outline of Rei.  
  
"Ami-chan, are you okay? How bad did the youma hit you?"  
  
It was Rei. The other figure walked over. It was Usagi.  
  
"Hey, you didn't get pelted too badly did you Ami?" Usagi asked gently. I shook my head and Rei helped me up.  
  
"Are the others okay?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. The monster blasted harder as he hit. I hope Makoto and Haruka are okay. They got the worst blows." Rei said.  
  
"We better check them out then." Usagi said.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Minako~  
  
I ran over to Chibiusa and kneeled down beside her. She seemed all right, but there was no telling. That was one hard blow she took. I gently nudged her and she didn't move. I picked her up and carried her off as I walked over to check out Setsuna and Hotaru. I nudged Setsuna and she opened her eyes, wincing with pain.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need some help?" I asked.  
  
Setsuna looked over to Hotaru.  
  
"Just get Small Lady and Hotaru." Setsuna whispered.  
  
She slowly got to her knees and pulled Hotaru over to her. Hotaru winced and opened one eye.  
  
"It's okay. Come on. We need to get the rest of the guys." I said.  
  
Setsuna got up and helped Hotaru up. The rest of the guys came over and stopped when they saw Chibiusa.  
  
"Is she?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to see." I whispered.  
  
I got up with Chibiusa in my arms and we all walked off.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Usagi~  
  
I paced around the room for the fifteenth time. Chibiusa was still unconscious, and Rei was in a worried fit. She had been told that she was going to be taken by Jadeite in nine days, and she was supposedly pregnant with Jed's child. Things had gotten confusing. At that moment, Rei and Mamoru both walked out of Chibiusa's room.  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked immediately.  
  
Mamoru sighed.  
  
"She'll be fine as long as she gets some rest. As for you and Rei, I think you better come here." He said.  
  
I shrugged and walked into Rei's bedroom with the other two.  
  
"What is it Mamoru-san?" Rei asked.  
  
Mamoru sighed and pulled out a parchment of paper. He held it out for us to read:  
  
The generals and the moon will be united over unity and birth. The life of all fire will prevail in the first of forms. The life of all wood will prevail in the second of forms. The life of all metal will prevail in the third of forms. The life of all water will prevail in the fourth of forms. The life of Moon and Earth power will prevail in the fifth and final of all united forms. The life of all Fire The life of all Wood The life of all Metal The life of all Water The life of the Moon and Earth  
  
The power of all life will be revealed in the eight births of the elements. All of these combined will reveal the truth of power.  
  
Mars~ Jadeite~ Sakura Jupiter~ Nephlite~ Ran Venus~ Kunzite~ Akino Mercury~ Zoisite~ Shina Serenity~ Endymoin~ Small Lady Serenity  
  
The unity of these will only prevail by the power of the dream and the power of the elements.  
  
I looked at Rei and saw that her face had gone very pale. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Rei, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Jadeite and I are going to have a daughter named Sakura who looks exactly like me. We all live together in Crystal Tokyo. I had the dream already. Jadeite is going to get me and in eight months I'll have the baby." Rei said quietly, then she ran out.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Haruka~  
  
What the hell is up with Rei? Sure she has a temper, but she never ran out that fast before. Usagi and Mamoru suddenly came running out after her.  
  
"What in Hell is going on here?" I demanded.  
  
Usagi waved for us to come on. I had no choice but to follow with the others.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
I finally can see her. She's running pretty fast, but not fast enough. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm, jerking her to a sudden stop.  
  
"Haruka, let go! LET GO!" Rei screamed between sobs.  
  
I stared Rei in the eyes. Her face was soaked with tears and her eyes were flaming with anger and sorrow.  
  
"I'm not letting go. I'd never let a senshi go. Especially not one like you." I said calmly.  
  
Rei stopped struggling and let the tears flood down her face as she stared at me with a certain weakness in her eyes.  
  
"Let me go Haruka. It's not worth it. You can't ever let a failure stand as a senshi." Rei said quietly.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Rei, you're saying a large load of bullshit. Even if you are pregnant, that doesn't make you a failure. The only thing that would make you a failure is if you quit fighting because you're pregnant." I said.  
  
"What if it was the enemy who impregnated me?" Rei asked harshly.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Rei with curiosity.  
  
"I just saw you fight the enemy, so even if you are carrying a vermin, it wouldn't matter because you'll always be a sailor senshi." I said.  
  
Rei sighed and I released her. That was a big mistake. Rei sped off at top speed and raced for the park just as Usagi and the others caught up.  
  
"What the Hell did you let her go for?" Mamoru demanded.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. I thought she calmed down." I said with a shrug.  
  
Usagi shook her head and continued running.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
I can't believe my luck! Not only am I pregnant, but I'm pregnant with Jadeite's child! This isn't fair!  
  
"I can't believe I let myself have that stupid dream!" I screamed as I slumped against the bench.  
  
It was getting dark, so there was hardly anyone there. I heard footsteps coming closer, but I didn't care. Nothing could make me feel worse, except for Jadeite. Unfortunately, that's exactly what I got.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect to run into you for at least another hour." Jadeite's voice remarked.  
  
"Go away you Bastard. I won't look at you ever again." I growled.  
  
Jadeite pulled my head up so I was staring him strait in the eyes.  
  
"Oh really, what do you think you're doing?" Jadeite said with a cold smile.  
  
"Back off you ass hole." I said in a voice so cold that it surprised even me.  
  
"You didn't want me to back off in your dreams. You wanted me and our daughter right next to you at all times." Jadeite replied.  
  
I wanted to slap him across the face, but something inside of me told me not to. I still loved him, deep down inside. Unfortunately, he knew it, and he knew it well.  
  
"If you don't back away from her in five seconds you're dead." I looked up and saw Usagi standing in front of us.  
  
"Oh, really? I don't think you could kill me. I think I'd kill you." Jadeite said.  
  
He pulled me up and blasted Usagi a good twenty feet away. I yanked free from his grip and started towards Usagi, but Jadeite conjured a rope around me. I dropped to my knees right next to Usagi.  
  
"That wasn't the smarted thing you've done Jadeite." A cold voice growled.  
  
I felt the ropes come loose and I saw Makoto standing next to me.  
  
"I suggest you get up and fight. Unless you don't feel up to it." Makoto said firmly.  
  
I got up and looked at Jadeite.  
  
"Good-bye Rei. You need to stay out of this." Jadeite said.  
  
He blasted me another twenty feet away, but it didn't hurt. I was just pushed away. That did it. I was mad at Jadeite.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! MAKE UP!!"  
  
I ran over to Usagi and picked her up.  
  
"Come on. It's time to fight." I growled.  
  
Usagi nodded and we both ran until we were ten feet away from Jadeite.  
  
"It's show time Jed, you pissed off Sailor Mars. That wasn't the smartest thing to do." I announced.  
  
"Back off Rei. You know better." Jadeite scolded.  
  
Jadeite let out a blast, but I shot it back. Jadeite shook his head. Then he blasted everyone else back.  
  
"I'm not about to fight you Rei. Not when that's our baby." Jadeite said firmly.  
  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere. So you either fight me or leave me and the senshi the hell alone." I hissed.  
  
Jadeite disappeared and then reappeared behind me.  
  
"I won't fight you. I'll only love you." Jadeite said.  
  
He pulled me close and planted a long, gentle kiss on my lips. Then he disappeared.  
  
"Damn, I'm in love with two asses."  
  
See I'm annoying! *Starts to laugh like Esmeraude and speak in similar tone of voice* I'll see you in the next Chapter! *changes the voice back quickly* Let me know what you think! Ja ne!  
  
Kitty-chan ^_~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Child of Fire  
  
Hi! Me again! Don't I just annoy the living daylights out of you? Of course I do. I was born to do so. I think you know the disclaimers, that's why I don't say the stupid things!!! I don't own Sailor Moon though, if it makes you happy that I say that. Okay, on with the show.  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
"Rei-chan! Where have you been? I thought you had run away!" Yuuichirou exclaimed. I just walked strait into my room and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Rei-chan, what is it?" Yuuichirou asked from outside the door.  
  
I paid no attention to him. It wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth this. Nothing. Not even a baby. Yuuichirou opened the door and gently put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hold the tears inside any longer. I burst into tears and Yuuichirou held me close to him. I was falling in love with someone I haven't seen in years when I already had someone else in my life. It was all so overwhelming, and to make things worse, I would be leaving my close friends, the Sailor Senshi, in less than a week. I couldn't take it.  
  
"It's okay, you're strong. You'll make it." Yuuichirou said.  
  
Me? Make it through this? NOT! My communicator suddenly started beeping like mad. There was definitely a bad youma.  
  
"What is it Usagi?" I asked as I flipped the communicator open.  
  
Usagi pointed her communicator towards the youma, causing my jaw to drop.  
  
"That's what. We need you badly. This thing has beaten all of our attacks so far. NOW MOVE!" Usagi yelled, then the screen went blank.  
  
I ran out and Yuuichirou followed me like a stupid little puppy. He was definitely being a Bakayarou now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Rei! It's you!" Usagi shouted. I ran over by Usagi and stared at the youma, who was twice the size I thought it was.  
  
"Good, someone else to kill." The youma sneered.  
  
"Now why the hell does that sound unusual. Oh, I know, because we'll be the ones killing you." I retorted. The youma glared at me.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
Michiru blasted the youma, revealing his many weapons.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rapshosdy!"  
  
One of the weapons was destroyed, causing the youma to get angry. He blasted both Michiru and Ami. I screamed when I saw the bright red welt on Ami's arm.  
  
"Why you ass! You're gonna pay for that!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
Two more weapons are destroyed and Haruka gets knocked down with a bloody leg.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
The youma itself was blasted, but he seemed to have no effect. Instead, I was blasted right in my side. A searing pain shot through me and I screamed in agony. I dropped to my knees and clutched my side. I took my hand away from my side and saw that it was covered in blood.  
  
"Kami-sama! The baby!" Usagi screamed.  
  
I suddenly panicked. Was the baby still alive? Was she even okay? I felt Makoto's arms around me as my strength started to fade away.  
  
"Why the hell would Jadeite do this? Is he really that much of a shithead?" Makoto remarked.  
  
"Jadeite didn't send this. Someone else did. Jadeite wouldn't try to kill his own baby." I managed to say.  
  
"What in hell is going on here? Who the hell are you, you damn youma?"  
  
I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Jadeite.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good question Jadeite. Maybe you can answer that question and explain why it would attack Rei-chan in her weakest point." Makoto demanded as she left my side with Usagi.  
  
That wasn't the best thing, considering the fact that the youma took that as an opportunity to blast me again. I screamed as twice as much pain surged throughout my body, but mainly in my side. I heard Jadeite and the senshi running over to me. Jadeite got there first.  
  
"Hold on Rei-chan, you'll make it. I promise." Jadeite said as he gently cradled me in his arms.  
  
I was loosing blood fast, I could feel it. Then, slowly, everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes and groaned. I felt so weak. I looked around and saw that I was lying down in a white room, with a canopy bed. Then I saw Jadeite standing by the window, but he wasn't paying attention. I leaned my head back and relaxed.  
  
"Well, you're awake. That's another good thing." Jadeite said.  
  
I looked over and he was now by the bed.  
  
"I'm awake, but I fell like shit. Where am I anyway?" I asked.  
  
"You're exactly where I was going to take you in nine days. If you hadn't encountered that damn youma you wouldn't have had to come for another nine days." Jadeite said as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I think I understood that." I said. I wasn't exactly feeling like concentrating.  
  
"You better get some more rest. You lost way too much blood. I'm surprised Sakura is still alive."  
  
My eyes grew wide.  
  
"She's still alive!"  
  
This was hard to believe.  
  
"We barely arrived in time, but you're both alive and well, you just need some rest. Now go back to sleep." Jadeite said. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
"Damn, I thought for sure she wouldn't make it. It's good to know she's alive." I said to myself. Jadeite suddenly walked back in with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Are you going to sleep or not?" He asked me.  
  
"I don't know!" I exclaimed. Jadeite shook his head and walked over to the window.  
  
"What is so interesting about the window?" I asked as I got up and walked over to where Jadeite was.  
  
"That is what's so interesting." Jadeite said as he pointed outside. I looked out the window and saw a large, vast garden full of Cherry trees in full bloom. Right in the middle was a lake with clear, blue water. The sight was breathtaking.  
  
"It's so beautiful." I said. Jadeite nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" I exclaimed as I chased after him. I ran out of the room and caught up with Jadeite.  
  
"Okay, so when do I get out of here?" I asked.  
  
"After you have the baby."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Unless the senshi come and get you before then, but it will take a good while for them to find you. This place is very well hidden."  
  
"And what if they do find it?"  
  
"Then they'll have a good fight if they intend on getting you out. They'll have a challenge getting past the guards."  
  
"Okay, if you say so. Where exactly are you going?"  
  
"Out to the gardens. Then I'll come back in for that meeting with Nephlite."  
  
His last remark blew me away. Nephlite?!?  
  
"Did you just say Nephlite?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and yes he's still alive."  
  
"How can he still be alive? He was killed by Zoisite." Jadeite turned to me and rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I suppose Beryl froze me into eternal slumber. Think about it Rei. We're immortal."  
  
"Was Beryl immortal? Wait, stupid question, nevermind." I said. If Beryl were alive then there would be chaos and this wouldn't be happening. Or would it?"  
  
"Actually, she might be. Which could explain the youma attack, but Beryl was never that strong." Jadeite admitted. That wasn't good news.  
  
"You don't seriously think it was her do you?" I asked nervously.  
  
"No, I think it was someone else, but you can relax. It won't have any effect on the senshi until they really start to figure things out." Jadeite said. I sighed and we walked on without another word.  
  
Well, that's all this time. Hope you liked it. E-mail me with any questions, comments or complaints. Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
Kitty-chan ^_~ 


	5. Chapter Four

Child of Fire  
  
Hi! Me again! I am going to be rather busy from now on so you must still have patience with me. I probably won't get the next few chapters in for quite a few days at a time. School really messes my schedule up. Don't worry, I'll still be writing, I just won't be typing them up as quickly. Well, that's all I really wanted to say. I don't own Sailor Moon, but i hope you enjoy what I do with the charries!  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
~~~-_-'~~~  
  
"Hey! Jed! Wait up!" I ran up and grabbed Jed's arm.  
  
"Relax some. You can live for a few hours can't you? You can go back in the gardens or something." Jadeite said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave Jed a look that quite plainly said to eat shit. Jadeite shook his head and continued on. We came to a door and Jadeite opened it, revealing the other three generals. I was in shock.  
  
"Kami-sama! I thought you said it was only Nephlite!" I shouted.  
  
Kunzite looked at me in surprise then shook his head.  
  
"Relax, surprising things happen all the time over here." Zoisite said.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, and then I shut it and shook my head. This was WAY TOO CONFUSING!  
  
"I'm going now. I'll talk to you later Jadeite." I said, then I walked out.  
  
I walked out to the gardens and slammed my fists on a nearby tree. This shouldn't be happening. I should be with the senshi, with my family, with Yuuichirou. YUUICHIROU! Damn! I loved two totally different people! It wasn't fair! I heard a low growl and looked up to see a large, grotesque youma. I reached for my wand. It wasn't there. For once in my life, my wand wasn't there.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
I looked over and saw everyone, but they didn't seem to know I was there. Whatever was going on, the senshi needed me, and I intended on helping them. I ran inside and somehow found my room. I saw my wand and communicator on the dresser, grabbed them both, and ran back to the gardens. When I finally arrived, only four had not been knocked down. Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The attack failed, and Jupiter barely dodged the counterattack. It was time to transform.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
Sailor Moon nearly screamed in shock when she heard my voice. All of the senshi looked as if I was a ghost, and they weren't looking in the right direction either. Unfortunately, the youma knew exactly where I was. I had to move fast.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The monster had almost no effect, but the senshi were in total shock. Sailor Moon was screaming in agony.  
  
"Mars! Where are you? Rei-chan!" She screamed.  
  
A thought suddenly struck me. I grabbed my communicator and pressed a button. Nothing happened.  
  
"Come on! Damn! Will you work already!" I shouted.  
  
The youma was staring intently at Usagi. It was definitely time to run. I turned towards Usagi just as the youma blasted her into a tree. I screamed and ran towards her.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Wake up! Usagi-chan! Usagi!" I exclaimed as I ran to her side. She didn't move.  
  
"Usagi-chan, please wake up." I begged. Usagi faintly opened her eyes and looked directly at me.  
  
"Rei-chan, where are you. We can hear you, but we can't see you." Usagi said quietly.  
  
I shook my head and got up. This couldn't be happening. Something was interfering, and I had a good idea what was. I turned around and a stab of pain shot my side. The youma had silently attacked me, but how? I looked and saw nothing. No blood or burn, then a thought hit me. I had been poisoned. I broke into a run, but I had hardly made it ten feet when I collapsed.  
  
"Shimatta! REI!"  
  
I looked up and saw the four generals run out. Jadeite ran as fast as he could over to me.  
  
"Any idea when that got here?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I remarked.  
  
Jadeite groaned and helped me up as we ran inside. The other generals stayed behind.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Makoto~  
  
Where was she? Where were we???? This was all so confusing. This place was terribly unfamiliar, and yet, I never felt so close to something without knowing what it was. I suddenly saw the monster get blasted back by an all too familiar attack. Nephlite was somewhere nearby. All of the outers were rather confused, the inners were in shock, and Tuxedo Mask seemed to be petrified, pissed off, and excited all in one. Something was going on.  
  
"Run you guys! Endymoin! Makoto! Run!"  
  
I knew that voice from anywhere. Calm, deep, and true. Nephlite was somewhere very near.  
  
"Minako! Get the hell up and run!"  
  
"Ami-chan!"  
  
Things were getting out of hand. That had to be Kunzite and Zoisite, there was no other answer. By that time Mercury and Venus were still down, and Puu was now standing. Tuxedo Mask ran over and took Saturn, Sailor Moon took Chibi Moon, Uranus grabbed Neptune, Pluto took Venus, and I gently scooped up Mercury, then we all ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank goodness we got out of there. Do you have any idea as to where we were?" Mamoru announced.  
  
We shook our heads. Mamoru took a deep breath.  
  
"That was the west castle of Earth. I'm surprised it's still standing in such good condition today. That's where I lived in the silver millenium." Mamoru said quietly.  
  
Usagi dropped the cookie she had before it entered her mouth.  
  
"Those where the East Gardens. They were reserved for Jadeite and covered in Cherry trees and roses in honor of Rei-chan. It's supposed to be isolated, but you should have seen anyone who was in there. We really need to find something out about this new enemy." Mamoru explained.  
  
"Do you think Rei-chan is there?" I asked.  
  
Mamoru nodded just as Usagi's communicator beeped. She flipped it open and screamed.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Usagi~  
  
"Rei-chan, it's you! I can't believe it!" I screamed.  
  
I don't know why, but seeing Rei just made me feel so, I don't know, so much, stronger.  
  
"I'm okay Usagi-chan, really. Just a shot of poison to the side but Nephlite fixed that."  
  
"Nani!?! POISON! NEPHLITE!"  
  
That was the last thing I needed to hear at that moment. First of all, when in hell did Nephlite come back to life and second of all, how in hell did she get poisoned??  
  
"Relax, I'm alright, but we still have to figure out why you guys couldn't see us. We're trying to get some information on the enemy. By the way, put Mako-chan on."  
  
I hesitated, then put Makoto on.  
  
"What's up Rei-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Nephlite went crazy over you. He couldn't believe the size factor either." Rei said.  
  
"I figured as much. Did you tell him about the subtraction detail?" Makoto asked.  
  
"He went psycho. He still hasn't recovered from the shock." Rei said.  
  
"Alright, well, here's Usagi again."  
  
Makoto handed the communicator back.  
  
"So, how exactly did you get poisoned?" I asked again.  
  
"The youma of course. Well, I have to go now. I'm having dinner with the generals." Rei said.  
  
I sighed, and then the screen went blank.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
I smiled and walked down the hallway in my long, silky dress. It was slimming and elegant, just how I liked it. Jadeite always seemed to know what I liked, and he knew how to make me smile. I appreciate that quality in a man. I continued down the hall until I bumped into Jadeite. He simply gave me a smile so warm and inviting, it made my heart melt. Jadeite then presented me with a bright red rose.  
  
"A gift for the Princess of Mars and Lady of honor." Jadeite announced.  
  
I gingerly took the rose and he escorted me to the diner like a gentleman.  
  
As we reached the door, it immediately opened to reveal a crowd of people who greeted us with a standing ovation. I was flustered. Jadeite walked me to my seat and everyone bowed as I passed, even the generals.  
  
The dinner was excellent, but the conversation after was even better.  
  
"So, do you know what Jadeite plans to do with you this evening?" Zoisite asked.  
  
I couldn't resist saying what I did next.  
  
"No, but I hope there isn't a painful labor or moaning involved. Oh, kuso! Did I just say that?" I said.  
  
All the generals were laughing. I gave the reddened Jadeite an apologetic look, but he returned the embarrassment.  
  
"The long painful labor is up to you. We'll see about the moaning later. How about we start with a tour?" Jadeite replied cunningly.  
  
Even though I was quite red, It was obvious I was indeed smiling. Everything calmed down after about five minutes of laughter.  
  
"Well, does a tour sound interesting?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"It sounds wonderful." I replied with a smile.  
  
Little did he know, I had fallen in love.  
  
~~~^_-~~~  
  
Hmmm...things are getting more and more interesting with every chapter. What happens next? You dunno, but hopefully you will soon. Tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter Five

Child of Fire  
  
Me again! Yes! I'm finally back to typing. Well, my thanks goes out to all my buds who help me and inspire me.  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
Later on that evening, someone came and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Usagi still thinks she killed me."  
  
I couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Come on in Kunzite."  
  
The door opened and Kunzite entered.  
  
"Jadeite insisted I keep you company while he's bored out of his mind dealing with the servants."  
  
I smiled and motioned for Kunzite to sit down in a nearby chair.  
  
"So, Jadeite's bored out of his mind huh?" I asked.  
  
If Kunzite was around, I was going to get some information from him, ad lots of it. I haven't seen my blonde-haired gentleman of a general in several years, so I need a memory refresher.  
  
"Well, when Jadeite says he'd rather be somewhere else when he's in a different place, especially when he mentions a name, he's going crazy." Kunzite said.  
  
I could feel the smile creeping willingly across my face as he continued. He didn't see though due to the fact that he had turned to the window seat and was looking out at the gardens.  
  
"Naturally, he always wants to be somewhere else when he's bored, but by the way he said Rei-chan, he wanted to be with his girl. Not that Jadeite would hide his feelings for you. He missed you since the day we got our memories back after Beryl's destruction. The first thing that came out of his mouth was 'Where's Rei-chan?'."  
  
"Wow, and I thought I had it bad." I remarked.  
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That sounds interesting. Do tell."  
  
"Well, it's a really long story. I'll make it as short as possible."  
  
I continued on for what seemed like hours. Kunzite sat patiently and listened in silence the entire time, up to the end.  
  
".Then Jadeite was the one who saved me, and I got those old feelings again, yet I still missed Yuuichirou. Now I just want to be with Jed. I love him, and I have for all these years."  
  
Finally, my thoughts weren't locked up inside of me! There was a knocking on the door and Kunzite stood up.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"Guess."  
  
I ran to the door and opened it, a broad grin spread across my face.  
  
"Shall we leave for the gardens now, love?" Jadeite asked, reaching out for my hand.  
  
"Of course, my darling Jadeite." I said gladly taking his hand, my eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Thanks Kunzite, I owe you." Jadeite said.  
  
Kunzite nodded and left.  
  
"Shall we go now?"  
  
I nodded and we left hand in hand.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Yuuichirou~  
  
"Where the hell is she?" I demanded. They knew where she was, I could feel it. They just didn't want me to find out for some reason.  
  
"We aren't sure," the guy, Mamoru, explained. "We're waiting to see if Ami-chan can reach her. Until then, we can only wait until she contacts us."  
  
I groaned and looked unsurely at one of the blondes, I think her name was Haruka. Either way, she wouldn't stop giving me dirty looks. At least Odango Atama and this Ami-chan were partially honest. The green-haired one, Michiru I think, elbowed Haruka.  
  
"Ruka-chan, calm down. You're making him nervous." She scolded.  
  
"Aw, come on, just a little attack won't hurt." Haruka whined.  
  
"Relax, he will be needed at some point and time. No mater what you think." Mamoru said.  
  
"Nani?" I asked. These guys weren't making any sense.  
  
"We might need your help to get Rei from wherever she is, that's all."  
  
"Fine, just get her back. And you better do it fast."  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
"So, all of this is for Minako-chan?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings. Basically everything along the walkway was a yellow gold in color. Sunflowers, daisies, goldenrod, and honeysuckle. All of it giving off such a sweet scent into the air. I could just imagine Minako running around in this. I could hardly imagine what the rest of the gardens looked like. Other than my own of course. I had already seen that one on various occasions. All the roses and rich, red poppies, camellias, and tulips. Everything was so elegant and well cared for around here.  
  
We reached Ami's gardens and all I saw were shades of blue surrounding a perfectly clear lake. Cornflowers, morning glories, hyacinth, and millions of other things.  
  
"All of this for the Princess of Mercury. Zoisite always did end up with some surprising features. Though I still wasn't expecting that lake. How he keeps it so clean is a wonder to me." Jadeite said.  
  
"It's so beautiful."  
  
Hours later, we were back in my gardens. I was tired from the long walk, but I would have loved to have gone back through.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that Rei-chan." Jadeite said gently.  
  
I looked up at him smiling. He always did look wonderful in his uniform. Though a pair of leather pants and a shirt would certainly suffice.  
  
"I did indeed." I replied. I looked up at him and slowly his lips brushed against mine. I felt so warm and inviting inside. I certainly did love him like before. I couldn't figure out how I survived without him.  
  
That night, I went to bed, and I dreamed of Jed, the baby and I. We were all a family.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Usagi~  
  
8½ Months Later.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I found her! I found Rei-chan!"  
  
I jerked my head up as Makoto and Ami barreled into the room.  
  
"I found Rei-chan! I've gotten through to her!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
I let out a shriek and threw my arms around Ami, then Makoto, then Minako. Mamoru sighed and smiled. Haruka and Michiru walked in curiously.  
  
"What was that again?" Haruka asked.  
  
"We found Rei-chan! We found her, we found her, we found her!" I screamed.  
  
"Well then, let's get going." Chibiusa said.  
  
~~~^_^~~~ ~Rei~  
  
"Okay, so you're a few weeks late. There's not a problem. Everything will be fine." Jadeite assured me.  
  
"Yeah," I grumbled, "you aren't the one who gets the organs kicked out of place."  
  
Jadeite laughed and kissed my forehead as I rubbed my side. I could swear Sakura's intentions were to dislodge my kidney. And my liver, and my whole digestive track.  
  
"I'm going out into the gardens." I said, then I walked out. For the first time in the past two months, Jadeite didn't insist on going with me. When I reached the garden, I slowly sat myself on a bench and took a deep breath. The summer roses smelled so nice. It was just then that I realized how content I was to be here. Sure, I missed all the senshi, but it was so nice here.  
  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up. It wasn't Jadeite. It wasn't even a male. It was Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan! When did you get here?" I asked.  
  
Usagi helped me up and hugged me gently. Then she ushered me along the path.  
  
"Nevermind that Rei-chan, Yuuichirou is waiting at home. We're going to teleport you back home so you can have this little baby." Usagi said, pushing me along gently.  
  
"Nani? What about Jadeite?" I asked, looking back.  
  
"Nevermind that. He won't miss you that much. He is the enemy after all. Yuuichirou wants his kid back." Usagi said.  
  
Before I could think strait Kamen was gently holding me and giving me a sympathetic look. I had this weird feeling he was the only one who understood what was really going on. Just before we disappeared, I saw Nephrite run out with Jadeite as a tear rolled down my cheek. I reached my hand out with a choked sob as we teleported into an abyss...  
  
~~~  
  
Boy, don't you just love when I leave you guys with something like this? Sorry the chapter is so short. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I was away for a short time and didn't have internet access, so I was estatic when I came back and had seven of them. Keep telling me what you think!! I love to hear from people. The next chapter is the last one for this part of the series, then the epilogue. Can you guess what might happen??? 


	7. Chapter Six

Hello there!!! It's me again!! Wohoo! Got the next one up! This is it, then the Epilogue! Hope you guys all like it!  
  
E-mail: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, never have, never will. Wouldn't mind though.  
  
~~~^_^~~~br~Jadeite~  
  
"Jadeite!"  
  
I turned around and stared at the others in complete disbelief. They had just taken Rei-chan, and it was beyond any expectations whatsoever that they would find us.  
  
"What happened here? Where did they go? Are Sakura-chan and Rei-chan going to be okay in that?" I demanded.  
  
This could not be happening. What was Rei-chan doing leaving anyways. Did she want to leave, or was that pain in her face? I couldn't tell from so far away...  
  
"The senshi got here somehow and took Rei-chan back. That bastard was with them. By the way, Rei-chan wasn't happy about it, and being worked up could cause a sudden labor, which isn't good." Nephrite said.  
  
I slammed my fist into the nearest wall. Damn that bastard!!! If I ever got my hands on him, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"I have to get her back, or at least get back to her. I have to know that she is okay." I said firmly.  
  
"You could disguise yourself and stay in that area." Kunzite suggested.  
  
"But I wouldn't know specifically still." I pointed out.  
  
"Have a youma attack, get Rei aside, and give her the necklace so you can get her aside. Then you can know how she is all the time, and you can stay in the area and know when she's in labor." Nephrite said.  
  
I thought for a moment, then came up with an idea of my own. I smirked and nodded, then walked off. "I've got a better idea."  
  
There was a bit of work to do.  
  
~~~._.'~~~  
  
~Rei~  
  
"Thanks so much you guys, I'm so happy I think I'll lock myself up until labor." I announced sarcastically.  
  
I started to leave, but Yuuichirou grabbed my shoulder. He was gentle, but he sure as hell was firm.  
  
"What's wrong Rei-chan, you seem somewhat dislocated." Yuuichirou asked like I was some sort of mental case. I didn't appreciate the eggshell treatment at all. I had just been taken away from a life where I was allowed to do whatever I wished, and I kept myself in a safe time frame where no one ever worried so much that they came looking for me. Now I had a bunch of hound dogs on my scent all the time, and it had only been two minutes.  
  
"What do you think?" I snapped.  
  
Yuuichirou released me, stunned, and I walked off to my room, slamming the door shut. I sighed and rested on my bed. I had just turned eighteen a few months ago, this wasn't what I needed. I could only wish that Jadeite was with me. I missed him so much.  
  
"Rei! Youma attack!! Can you fight?" Mamoru called.  
  
I leapt up and ran back as fast as I could, then stopped. My wand and communicator were with Jadeite.  
  
"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly. Damn their worrying.  
  
"My wand and communicator are with Jadeite." I said.  
  
"No they aren't, they're in your pocket." Ami told me.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand and communicator. I shrugged and shook my head. My last excuse to see him and it was gone. I transformed and amazingly you couldn't tell I was pregnant. Figures. We all were amazed for a moment, then left immediately thereafter.  
  
Moments later, we arrived at chaos. There were six of the suckers, and they were far from little. Jupiter and Uranus attacked two, nothing happened. Mercury and Pluto tried. Again, there was nothing. I noticed something in the corner of my eye and turned around to see someone going into the trees. Could it be???  
  
I ran after it like a cat in pursuit, then heard the typical, relaxed, yet somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
"Geez, no one would ever know if you stayed like that all the time."  
  
I turned around and threw my arms around Jadeite, relieved to see him. He in turn kissed my cheek and brushed the hair from my face.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I was so worried that you ---."  
  
Jadeite put a finger to my lips and smiled slightly. "I know, I saw everything. Just don't run like that again unless you have to. I don't know if that will harm Sakura, or if the teleport did, either." He instructed, calm but firm. Not like everything I was getting now.  
  
Jadeite slipped something into my hand and kissed my forehead, then softly kissed my lips. "I love you Princess of Mars."  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously, starting to open it now. Jadeite stopped me.  
  
"Don't open it until you get back. Everything will be fine, and I do believe you'll remember when you see it."  
  
I kissed Jadeite then he vanished, but not before wiping a single tear from my face. I looked down at the small package in my hand, then quickly detransformed and put it in my pocket.  
  
"Rei-chan! Where are you?!?"  
  
I found the senshi, hoping to do so before they were in complete panic. It didn't work.  
  
"Don't scare us like that ever again!! We were terribly worried about you and the baby! You shouldn't even be fighting!" Usagi scolded.  
  
I groaned and rolled my eyes, receiving a sympathetic look from Mamoru. That is, as much of one as he could give without getting yelled at for siding with me when Princess Serenity knows best. We met up with Yuuichirou in moments.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! I got so worried!!"  
  
"Back off, Yuuichirou." I growled.  
  
"Rei-chan, what the hell is your problem?"MInako demanded.  
  
I turned around and glared at her and the rest of everyone who had been giving me hell. The only ones that didn't include were Mamoru and the outer senshi.  
  
"What do you think is wrong, bakas? You try being pulled away from Kunzite after living with him for eight and a half months, then see how you like it! On top of that, add going from an enviornment where you are able to live and adapt to things to one where you aren't allowed to lift a finger because of overbearing, clueless dictators!! Lay off for a while already! I'm sick of it!" I shouted.  
  
I ran into my room and slammed the door, not caring about the murmerings and other comments being said throughout the rest of the area. It was more than a little pathetic, and quite frankly, I hated it beyond belief. There was a small, gentle knock on the door, and it wasn't a female voice that responded to my demand of who it was.  
  
"I can't really command Jadeite to be here. If I could I would, so I'm hoping for now Mamoru works." he said meekly.  
  
I managed a smile and opened the door. "It'll work a lot better than some of the others."  
  
"I can positively guess that they didn't ask your opinion on leaving the generals palace."  
  
I shook my head and Mamoru put an arm around me. I thought back of the days when we dated. They were nice and all, but nothing compared to Jadeite and myself.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be there when you need him, no matter what. If there's any general I know, it would be that one. He was always there, regardless." Mamoru assured me.  
  
"Even when---." I started, Mamoru nodded before I could finish.  
  
"He'll be there. He may be a little late because of other engagements, but he will be there. Jadeite may not even be visible to anyone but you, but if that's what it takes, he'll do it."  
  
"Arigato, Mamo-chan."  
  
"No problem Rei-chan."  
  
~~~  
  
Three days later I still had not gone into labor and was far from entertained by that fact. I had sworn I saw Jadeite at least six times, and it always seemed to be whenever I missed him the most or needed more strength than I had. If not, Mamoru or Pluto were there somehow, as if someone had told them I needed support.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you alright?" Ami asked.  
  
She was another one who came to her senses and realized they were suffocating me with protection. Thank Kami-sama for that one. I needed some of her sanity. I shrugged at her comment and fingered the package Jadeite had given me. I still had yet to open it for some reason.  
  
"Well, I can't figure out why you still haven't had that kid yet, it's in perfect health, and so are you." Mamoru wondered aloud.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked aloud, baffled at my statement.  
  
"That's her name, Sakura." I repeated.  
  
Usagi gave me a confused look, then I sighed and walked back into my room, shutting the door. I opened the package to find a ruby necklace that was more than just a little familiar. A note fell down and I carefully placed the necklace on my bed, opening the parchment and reading:  
  
Dear Rei,  
  
I wanted to give you the letter in person, so I did the best I could.. As you know, we are both immortal...unlike that bakayarou you're stuck with now. If you decide to accept the necklace and what it stands for(as you will remember soon), we will be married in Crystal Tokyo, and the three of us will be a family. I love you with all of my heart, no matter what happens.  
  
Love,  
  
Jadeite  
  
I closed the note and looked at the necklace. It was my engagement necklace from the Silver Millenium, and a symbol that I was royalty of Mars. I smiled as I put the necklace on, and a song came on the radio that reminded me of the old days.  
  
Every nightbr Every daybr I tell my heartbr To forget you and tobr Move awaybr Not to break br Anymorebr But oh, no matterbr What I saybr You're so deep in my mindbr There's no way to leave this love behindbrbr  
  
It used to bebr I believedbr I could go onbr And find someone to br Rest uponbr Anyone, anyonebr Soon I foundbr There was no otherbr There you arebr Framed against the skybr You are my lifebr And I pray for whenbr You will be minebr To love again. brbr  
  
I see the rainbr In the skybr And I see your facebr Through every tear that I crybr With every breathbr And every soundbr I can hearbr Another voice and swear that br You're aroundbr And every word is clearbr Cause I knowbr The memory won't let gobr Until you're minebr To love againbrbr  
  
Who's to say what lives in the pastbr Who's to say that love won't lastbr Time's been standing stillbr Waiting so patiently untilbr Until that one day whenbr When I will have youbr To love againbrbr  
  
And there you arebr Framed against the skybr You are my lifebr And I pray for when br You will be mine br To love againbrbr  
  
I walked over to the window and saw the gently falling rain. I hardly noticed the gentle river of tears in my eyes. I stood there for about five minutes enjoying the memory of old. Then, there was a spasm.  
  
~~~  
  
Oooh...I forgot to notice that there was a chapter break there didn't I? Hope you like this, and can you guess what might be next?? 


	8. Chapter Seven

Hidey ho!! Almost done with the story! Just this and the epilogue? Think you can wait? Guess I'll find out won't I ? Here's the story for you guys! Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything with it.  
  
Email: mary_peach@hotmail.com  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
~Rei(still)~  
  
"USAGI!! AMI!! MY WATER BROKE!!!!!!"  
  
Less than a minute later Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and I were on our way to the hospital. The outers and Yuuichirou were on their way. Makoto noticed my necklace.  
  
"Who gave you that?" she asked, tryihng to distract me from the horrifying contractions that were coming.  
  
"Jadeite did when we had that freak attack after you guys got me. I didn't have the strenght to put it on until now." I explained.  
  
Mamoru smiled at me through the rearview mirror. Usagi's jaw dropped.  
  
"Those were the best 8 ½ months of my life." I said softly to myself.  
  
"The rest of the ride was in silence, save for the contractions. We reached the hospital and Mamoru checked into work, requesting to perform my delivery. Ten minutes later I was in a room with five minute contractions and the girls by my side. More than anything, there was an extensive amount of pain involved.  
  
"Hang on Rei-chan, it's almost over, I promise." Ami tried to soothe me.  
  
The contractions subsided and I relaxed, taking some more ice and having Makoto put a cold compress back on my forehead. When I saw Jadeite next he was really going to get it for this....The outers ran in and I looked behind them. No sign of the baka.  
  
"Where's Yuuichirou?" I managed.  
  
Haruka slapped her forehead and groaned. "I knew we forgot something! We left the asshole behind!!"  
  
Mamoru handed Ami the cell phone. "You can call him, I don't want to hear the reaction."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and dialed the number to his location.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Rei-chan, labor, Juuban Hospital. Bye." Ami said professionally, then she hung up the phone.  
  
Everyone else stared at her in shock, Ami simply shrugged.  
  
"It's best to do such things in an impersonal matter, then you don't hear the pathetic reactions." She said casually.  
  
I smiled slightly, then a contraction came again and Ami was instantly by my side, taking control of the situation once again. The pain subsided and Mamoru frowned.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong now?" I panicked.  
  
"You aren't letting the baby out."  
  
~~~O.O~~~  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"Wait a second, Jadeite's the father, shouldn't he be here?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"I just hope he's on his way. If he's not here in one hour, I don't know if Sakura will make it." Mamoru said.  
  
"You mean without a C-section, right?" Ami asked.  
  
"Or not at all. For some reason his presence might be having an effect on her birth. Why do you think I requested this labor? Any normal idiot not understanding the circumstances would have done an immediate C- section and Sakura might have been stillborn." Mamoru explained.  
  
Rei bit her lip and Ami held her hand. Makoto looked at the clock. Three minutes. Setsuna walked over and held Rei's hand in my place.  
  
"Go, all of you, We'll protect her." Michiru told us.  
  
"Usagi-chan, wait for Jadeite." Rei managed.  
  
I nodded; Ami, Minako, Makoto, and I walked out to the waiting room, hoping for the best.  
  
½ hour later...  
  
Setsuna walked out and I leapt to my feet.  
  
"Any sign of either?" Setsuna asked carefully. I shook my head in response.  
  
"Mamoru and Rei need you right now. We'll stay out her and continue waiting." Setsuna said calmly.  
  
I nodded and went inside the room.  
  
~~~^_~~~~  
  
~Jadeite~  
  
"Shimatta!! I'm not going to make it!" I shouted out loud.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
I turned around to see Nephlite and ran inside the car, allowing him to drive off rather quickly.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice the baka was going to catch up to you in about ten minutes, so I thought I'd help a bit. I happen to know a shortcut." Nephlite stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"We need to get there in less than twenty minutes. Sakura can't hold out for much longer than that." I remarked hastily.  
  
Nephlite smirked and slammed on the accelerator as we turned into an alley.  
  
"We'll be there in five."  
  
~~~~_~~~~  
  
~Usagi~  
  
"Your contractions are less than one minute apart. If he isn't here in ten minutes I'm doing a C-section." Mamoru announced firmly. "He'll be here." I said firmly. I had a feeling he was closer than many people would think.  
  
"Mamoru-san, she's almost fully dialated. Jadeite needs to hurry." Michiru announced, walking out of the room.  
  
Mamoru sighed and walked back inside, with Michiru following.  
  
~~~o.^~~~  
  
~Jadeite~  
  
"Oh shit!! When the hell did he get here?" I demanded. The last thing I needed was for the baka to show up in my face.  
  
"What are you doing here, bastard?" Yuuichirou demanded.  
  
"I'm here for Rei-chan. Face it baka, she's mine. Get over it." I growled.  
  
Nephlite grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me along. "Shut up and walk you idiot parent."  
  
~~~^o^~~~  
  
"Back off ass!"  
  
"Just shut up and run!"  
  
"Forget about it you two, I'm proposing!"  
  
"I already did!!!"  
  
Makoto, Minako, Setsuna and I leapt up. Makoto looked ready to run into someone's arms, and Minako looked ready to take someone out. Setsuna and I waited anxiously as Yuuichirou, Jadeite, and Nephlite(DEFINITELY unexpected) came into view. Makoto immediately ran over and hugged Nephlite, who smiled as the other three of us took the liberty of preventing hell in the delivery room.  
  
"Ami is she...?" Jadeite started.  
  
Yuuichirou jerked back and tried to break through the mass. Setsuna blocked him and gave him a stern look. At that moment Mamoru came out and dropped his clipboard. Jadeite raised an eyebrow and Nephlite waved cheerfully.  
  
"Jadeite, hurrying would be appreciated if you don't mind. I don't know if either of them can hold out longer. Rather surprized to see you two.." Mamoru said to the other two.  
  
Jadeite immediately ran to the room without another word, and Usagi walked out to help Nephlite with Yuuichirou. The rest of us followed Jadeite and Mamoru.  
  
~~~^_^~~  
  
~Rei~  
  
I closed my eyes as another contraction came. The door opened as Michiru getnly held my hand, putting the cold cloth on my face. The pain was unbearable.  
  
"Thanks, I have her now."  
  
Michiru released my hand as the contraction slowly left, and I felt a gentle, yet strong hand take mine. I opened my eyes to see Jadeite and sighed in relief.  
  
"I thought you'd never make it!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Nevermind that, I had a little trouble. Just focus on the fact that you need to push now. Come on, we can do it, Rei." Jadeite reassured me.  
  
I nodded and when the next contraction came, I screamed like hell, pushing as hard as I could. How Jadeite managed to still have a whole hand was beyond me. I don't even know how I managed.  
  
"Alright, the worst is over, now we just have to get the last part." Mamoru said softly.  
  
The next part came and I screamed, then everything seemed to stop and all I could hear was crying. I fell back on the bed and released my grip on Jadeite, who then handed me a small bundle.  
  
"Congratulations, my love." Jadeite whispered.  
  
I looked at the baby in my arms and smiled. Her eyes weren't blue like a normal newborns, but a soft lavender. I smiled and Haruka let out a hoot.  
  
"Congratulations you three, that was one hell of a fight."  
  
"Okay, now we need a group picture, but three people are missing." Jadeite said.  
  
"The bloody hell we are, you guys just didn't see us sneak in." Kunzite declared.  
  
I laughed and everyone gathered around me and Sakura, then the nurse came in and the picture was taken. The nurse took Sakura for a bit of cleaning and checking the vital signs, the only Usagi, Jadeite, Mamoru, and myself remained.  
  
"So, Makoto is next, right?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"That's what the parchment said." Mamoru replied, nodding.  
  
"Let's just hope there isn't as much trouble." Usagi remarked smartly.  
  
"You guys are the ones that took her!" Jadeite argued defensively.  
  
"Yuuichirou made us!" Usagi whined.  
  
"Why'd you listen to the asshole?"  
  
` Usagi let out a whine and hung her head in defeat. Jadeite groaned.  
  
~~~  
  
Oooh...well, there's the unofficial end of that. Just the epilogue next. He he he! 


	9. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue that everyone has wanted to end the ficcy so bad. Hope you guys like how it turns out. Next up in the series is Makoto...this could get to be fun for me. :) I don't own anythign of Sailor Moon, just wish I did.  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
~Rei~  
  
"Jed, can you take Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Another emergency?"  
  
"I have to use the bathroom!"  
  
There was a high-pitched wail from the same room that we were in. I ran off to the bathroom and returned to find Sakura happily in Jadeite's arms.  
  
"What is your mother going to do for sanity when I have to vacate the area for baka? How is she going to pee every five minutes then?" Jadeite smirked.  
  
Sakura let out a gurgle and Jadeite grinned until he turned around and faced me.  
  
"As I thought. She's going to have to brainwash both you and the bakayarou. Though I really hope it could just be baka. You poor thing. Don't worry, Daddy won't leave your memory. He's too good for that." Jadeite reassured her.  
  
"I'll see what I can do about the brainwashing, but I can guarantee you that it won't be very much use of anything to Luna and Usagi. Those two are set on brainwashing everyone." I said.  
  
"Hello, anyone here?" Mamrou's voice called.  
  
"Hai, Mamoru-san, we're in the kitchen." Jadeite called.  
  
Mamoru walked over and looked at Jadeite. "You honestly don't have to call me that here. This isn't the Silver Millenium." He insisted.  
  
"I do too." Jadeite said.  
  
Sakura squirmed in his arms and outstretched herself towards Mamoru. I grinned and handed her to him.  
  
"Here, you'll need the practice for ChibiUsa." I declared, walking off.  
  
"Must be dinner time." Jadeite commented aloud.  
  
"Nope, Midol time!" I replied cheerfully.  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Perfect time to really know each other's personality."  
  
"I HEARD THAT MAMORU!!!"  
  
Jadeite grinned, and I knew why. The best was yet to come.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, good, bad, tell me!!! I love getting all the comments!!! Next up, Makoto! 


End file.
